Mass Effect 2 : My sad ending to a legacy
by Dani200
Summary: I was playing Mass Effect 2 a few weeks back. My Shepard never dies so i decided to make my own ending to Shepard's death, I don't think there's much difference to the original death ending... i think. Enjoy people!


This is a quick FanFic. I haven't uploaded since November because of exams, Christmas, New Year's then more exams. But I wanted this online already. I thought of this when I was watching some YouTube videos and when I was playing some Mass Effect a few weeks back.

If you see some spelling or grammar mistakes am sorry as I am on a tight schedule at the moment and am rushing this…Enjoy.

I do not own Mass Effect or its characters or anything related to Bioware.

* * *

I was running, blood trickled down my tan face and my breathing got heavier… not far now I can see the Normandy I just have to hang on but I'm so exhausted the swarms are getting closer as the army of collectors followed shooting towards me. "COME ON!" I shouted to myself to move quicker as my muscles began to burn.

"SHEPARD!" Joker shouted from the ship's hull "No one else is dying today" he mumbled to himself as he fired his avenger towards the husked protheans. Joker looked towards the exit once again to see Shepard closing in, till the platform in front collapsed that caused a jump of faith to reach the ship in one piece.

Shepard saw the gap his heart began beating faster thumbing against his chest as pain stung his forehead and torso and warm liquid dribbled down from his open wounds he has to survive he made her a promise, he promised that he would come back to her in one piece. He picked up speed as he thought of her, her soft pink lips smiling kissing his own, her dark chocolate eyes looking into him, her touch when they spent their first night together before Ilos…then he jumped bullets pierced through the air aside of him he drew closer towards his pilot.

"OOF!" Shepard hit the side of the ship holding on for dear life as a hand griped a hold of his forearm gripping him tightly. He gazed up at his pilot who had a smirk on his face "You're not dying on use again commander." As he began to lift Shepard up but he was extremely heavy from the implants that Cerburus has used on him…Till that bullet from a collector gun came zooming through the air puncturing Jokers shoulder that caused him to scream in pain as he immediately let go of Shepard causing him to slip to the edge grunting as he tried to keep his weight up.

"Joker… I'm Sorry" Shepard Grunted. The pilot tried grabbing him again screaming "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Shepard looked into his eyes, he saw pleading and pain of losing a friend again he saw it in Ash's eyes back on horizon and he is seeing it again in Joker's.

"Joker... Tell Ash…I'm sorry…and I love her, my computer will explain…it was a privilege serving with you once again lieutenant now…go…" He lost his grip and fell into the endless drop of the collector ship.

"COMMANDER!" he reached out seeing his friend fall to his death as bullets began to start again. Joker rolled back into the ship shouting to the ships computer "EDI GET US OUTTA HERE!" as he got back to his feet and limped back to the cockpit as fast as he could.

* * *

The Normandy sped towards the Omega 4 relay avoiding debris and an explosion that destroyed the collector base… They escaped with less crew, torn up Ship with no Captain.

"EDI get us to the citadel we need to see Anderson and tell him what happened, I need to go to Shepard's cabin he needs me to do something for him… it's the least I can do for him" Joker turned around from the cockpit and towards the damaged elevator.

He entered the cabin that now has a broken fish tank with fish everywhere furniture turned upside down. He walked over to the terminal that is already logged in that was set up to a letter that said 'To, Jeff 'Joker' 'he opened the email

To, Jeff

If you're reading this then I didn't survive the suicide mission. I'm sorry for dying again but I did my best to stop the collectors and so did the entire crew… I know the reapers are coming but it's up to you and the men and women you choose as the new crew to defeat them I know you can do it, do me proud my friend stop those alien bastards make an army to push them back into the dark space. I'm proud of what you have achieved through the time we served together on the SR1 AND SR2.

Farewell,

Commander John Shepard

Joker finished reading the short letter and sighed as he rubbed his hands on his neck and got up out of the chair and walked over to the skylight and spoke upwards hoping Shepard could hear him " I'll do you proud sir don't worry… I had a good teacher." He smiled "You can rest now Commander properly now."

THE END

* * *

PS: If you want Ash's side of this story review and give me your thoughts on what I should do next. If you enjoyed follow this story so I know you're reading it. Peace out! :D

* * *

Some links that expired me to make another FanFic. These links are mass effect videos made by Fan's like ourselves.

watch?v=HPC1kinno1w

watch?v=-ApnGWrIhZE

watch?v=vWqXbynRiZc

watch?v=HGyb2nF6X5I&list=FLixBRo-76yhMojQ5x2cXrVg&index=1

watch?v=7Z18OUrdCMo&list=FLixBRo-76yhMojQ5x2cXrVg&index=4

watch?v= watch?v=OZoXla3QVTA&list=FLixBRo-76yhMojQ5x2cXrVg&index=173A&list=FLixBRo-76yhMojQ5x2cXrVg&index=5

watch?v=YhThLnm1QK8&list=FLixBRo-76yhMojQ5x2cXrVg&index=16

watch?v=b3wzmbXt3H8&list=FLixBRo-76yhMojQ5x2cXrVg&index=24

REMEMBER TO LIKE AND SUBSCRIBE TO THESE PEOPLE IN THESE VIDEOS IF YOU ENJOYED =D


End file.
